


Always!...

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fascination can't be erased. It remains in a man's heart. Always!...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always!...

**Title** : _ **Always!...**_

 **Rating** : G

 **Author** : Pekeleke

 **Word Count** : 100

 **Challenge** : Written for **snarry_100** prompt  challenge 323: Fascination.

 **Warnings** : None

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work!

 **Summary** : Fascination can't be erased. It remains in a man's heart. Always!...

 

_**Always!...** _

 

Fascination has a name in Harry's mind. It has shape and voice. It has humanity...

 

Fascination leaves him tongue-tied whenever Severus Snape is near. It makes his heart pound and his breath falter...

 

Fascination makes him watch Severus's every move. Listen to his voice. Smile, stutter, blush!...

 

Fascination keeps him dreaming in white. Feverishly imagining that pale body coiled passionately around his!.

Harry _craves_ him. W _ants_ him. _Loves_ him. Secretly! _..._

 

Every night he promises himself that tomorrow he'll act!. He'll kiss him softly before confessing... everything!...

But the morning arrives and doubt returns. Hope relents.

Only love remains unchanged. _Always_!...

 

  



End file.
